1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for containing solid-state imaging device, particularly to a package for containing solid-state imaging device having a substantially rectangular shape, and a solid-state imaging device containing the solid-state imaging element in a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a solid-state imaging device is contained in a package having a recess portion for containing a solid-state imaging element and provided with leads for electrically leading out respective electrodes of the solid-state imaging element to outside. Specifically, the solid-state imaging element is integrated by subjecting the solid-state imaging device to die bonding above the containing recess portion of the package and electrically connecting the electrodes of the solid-state imaging element and inner ends of the leads by, for example, wire bonding and thereafter sealing the solid-state imaging element by a transparent member.
Further, there is used the package having positioning holes and attaching holes. The positioning holes are for constituting references of positioning when the solid-state imaging element is mounted to the package and the attaching holes are for passing attaching bolts therethrough for attaching the package to a lens cabinet. FIG. 3 is a plane view showing an example of a conventional package for a solid-state imaging element having such positioning holes and attaching holes.
In FIG. 3, numeral 1 designates a package, numeral 2 designates a recess portion for containing a solid-state imaging element and is provided at a central portion of the package 1. Notation “Q” designates a center point of the package 1 (which is also a center point of the recess portion 2). Numerals 3 and 4 designate positioning holes provided on both sides of the recess portion 2 of the package 1 and are arranged in a positional relationship such that a line connecting the positioning hole 3 and the positioning hole 4 are in parallel with one side of the package (long side in FIG. 3). Further, one of the positioning holes 3 and 4 is constituted by an elongated hole elongated in a direction of the connection line.
Numerals 5 and 6 designate attaching holes provided on both sides of a central portion of the recess portion 2 of the package 1 in the height direction and arranged in a positional relationship such that a line connecting the attaching hole 5 and the attaching hole 6 passes through the center “Q” of the package 1 and in parallel with the one side (long side in FIG. 3). The attaching holes 5 and 6 need to be arranged at positions symmetrical with respect to the center “Q” of the package 1 to make screw fastening torque uniform.
In this way, conventionally, as shown by FIG. 3, the package for a solid-state imaging element is arranged with the positioning holes 3 and 4 and the attaching holes 5 and 6 to dispose on a straight line in the horizontal direction or a straight line in the vertical direction of the package 1 and the straight line connecting the positioning holes 3 and 4 and the straight line connecting the attaching holes 5 and 6 are in parallel with each other.